1. Field of the Industrial Use
This invention relates to a clutch disc, and more particularly to one which is designed to generate a stable hysteresis torque.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional clutch disc, for example as shown in FIG. 3, friction washers 104 are provided at both sides of a flange 102 of a spline hub 100, and a hysteresis torque is generated by pressing a friction plate 112, which is linked to a clutch plate 106 and retaining plate 108 and pushed down by a cone spring, to these friction washers 104.
In the conventional example in FIG. 3, however, if a play is caused due to wear in the window parts of clutch plate 106, retaining plate 108, and spline hub 102 in the course of long use, the clutch plate 106 and retaining plate 108 are moved in the radial direction (arrow A) by the force acting in the radial direction of the clutch due to engaging and disengaging action of the clutch, which may possibly lead to collision of these plates against the spline hub. If such collision should occur, the hysteresis torque is suddenly increased, and the engaging and disengaging feeling of the clutch may be extremely spoiled.